Lo que nos define
by Arken Elf
Summary: ¿Que es lo que nos define?, ¿Cuales son las situaciones que forjan la personalidad real de cada uno?, Prowl y Red Alert están a punto de averiguar la verdad. G1/Transformers 2007
1. Personalidades

* * *

Capítulo 1

Personalidades

Táctico, serio, frío, insensible, etc.

Infinidad de adjetivos que sus compañeros usaban para dirigirse a él. No es que realmente le importará fuese o no verdad, aún así sabía que era necesaria esa actitud si deseaba desarrollar su trabajo como correspondía. Esas situaciones eran comunes para cualquier figura de autoridad, excepto para Prime claro esta.

Muchos de sus compañeros en el comando sufrían de acusaciones similares, pero como él; lo aceptaban como parte de la descripción del trabajo.

-Al menos es mejor que las designaciones que utilizan con Red Alert- Pensó mirando el monitor que reposaba sobre su escritorio. Otra de esas herramientas de trabajo, un reporte a medio terminar resaltaba sobre la superficie sólida de la pantalla, una mezcla de tecnología Terrestre y Cybertroniana.

Con hastió apago la máquina, no deseaba seguir. Por alguna razón no se sentía con ganas de terminar ese trabajo. Generalmente prefería quedarse a altas horas de la noche para sacar todo lo necesario a tiempo, pero esta vez no era capaz ni de finalizar un simple reporte. Un sus piro acompaño el pensamiento mientras verificaba su cronometro interno; aún faltaban un par de horas terrestres para terminar su turno, pero se sentía desesperado. Necesitaba salir de ahí.

-¿Qué pasa?- Se pregunto intentando enfocar su atención en otras labores, pero igual que con el reporte le fue imposible.

El Datsun no entendía las razones que lo mantenían tan distraído, no es que algo importante fuese a pasar, y aunque ese fuera el caso, raramente se sentía tan desesperado. Cansado de eso salio de su oficina cerrando con seguro antes de marcharse. Los protocolos le indicaban que anunciara su salida, pero ignoro la directiva enfocando su atención en escapar del ARK.

A su paso un lamborgini blanquirojo se atravesó, al parecer el mecha se dirigía a su oficina; por el gesto de alivio que ilumino su rostro en cuanto lo encontró.

-Prowl- Exclamo el jefe de seguridad con ansiedad, pero el táctico simplemente lo ignoró, no deseaba tratar con nadie. Menos con el paranoico de Red Alert, solo deseaba salir de ahí lo antes posible.

El Lambo se percato de la reacción de su oficial superior extrañado, pero ese sentimiento no tardo en convertirse en sospechas de miles de teorías que solamente su mente podía recrear. Sin pensarlo de nuevo persiguió al táctico a través de los pasillos hacia la salida de ARK, donde el Datsun se transformo para tomar el camino más próximo sin tomar en cuenta al lamborgini de rescate que lo seguía de cerca.

Ambos automóviles recorrieron las vías apresuradamente, perdiéndose en la distancia, nadie en la base reporto su salida, mucho menos si el encargado de la vigilancia había sido uno de ellos.

-Prowl- Intento nuevamente el oficial de seguridad tratando de establecer contacto con la patrulla que avanzaba justo al frente.

-Prowl- Repitió obteniendo finalmente la esperada replica.

-Red Alert, regresa a la base- Le ordeno su oficial superior, pero el lamborgini ignoró la orden acelerando para alcanzar a su comandante, algo fácil considerando la gran diferencia en el motor que identificaba a cada una de esas figuras alternas.

-Requiero una explicación acerca de este comportamiento, puedes tener mayor rango pero eso no justifica esa evasión que deliberadamente aplicaste- Exclamo la unidad de rescate invocando las normas de seguridad que el enforcer había violado con esa repentina salida, haciendo a un lado el hecho de que él también había ignorado las mismas, al salir tras él.

La patrulla detuvo su paso orillándose finalmente.

-Lo se- Exclamo el táctico transformándose para continuar el camino a pie.

Su compañero de fracción le imito siguiéndolo mientras repetía las normas con su respectiva explicación.

–Al menos ahora se porque le dicen loco extremista- Pensó el táctico deteniendo su paso, el constante balbuceo de Red Alert era desesperante, incluso para alguien como él, o tal vez se debía a esa extraña desesperación. Los sentimientos antes casi inexistentes le atacaban con fuerza desde su interior, para desaparecer tan rápido como habían llegado. Algo fuera de lo normal, a pesar de que todo diagnostico indicaba que no había nada mal.

-¿Qué es esta sensación entonces?- Se pregunto deteniendo el paso

-¿Alguna vez te has sentido atrapado?- Intervino el táctico deteniendo toda exclamación de parte de su improvisada compañía.

-¿Qué?- Respondió el lambo claramente confundido, sin comprender las razones de Prowl.

-No es un cuestionamiento difícil de comprender Red Alert, solo quiero saber si alguna vez has tenido la necesidad de salir y alejarte de todo- Explico el Datsun de un modo más detallado. El oficial de seguridad lo miro pensativo, generalmente no se ponía analizar esa clase de situaciones, es decir, sus reacciones eran muy distintas a las del resto de sus compañeros, -De ahí el sobre nombre de loco paranoico- Recordó.

-En realidad…- Comenzó pero su no fue capaz de proseguir, honestamente se había quedado sin palabras; él siempre tenía deseos de salir corriendo mientras todos parecían ser rivales o planear situaciones peligrosas, su constante lucha por aparentar que todo estaba normal ya era suficiente para agobiar esa chispa, como para explicar cualquier cosa al frío táctico, porque eso era, el podía ser el extremista en la seguridad, pero su superior era más frió que los polos de ese planeta.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?- Respondió el lambo haciendo clara su propia duda. –¿Es eso lo que te impulso a venir aquí de ese modo?- Continuo deduciendo la razón tras esos actos.

-Efectivamente- Afirmo la patrulla tomando asiento en la superficie rocosa.

Red Alert admiro los alrededores notando la soledad del paisaje, solo roca y arena, sin mucha vegetación, tan diferente a la clase de ecosistema que rodeaba el ARK. Tan desprotegido, tan simple.

-Al menos nadie podrá ocultarse y espiarnos- Se dijo deteniéndose a lado de su camarada.

Prowl ignoró el hecho de que su acompañante prefiriese continuar de pie, no… él único con esa clase de informalidad eran Jazz o Rachet en sus momentos de enojo, los cuales eran sumamente comunes; pero el jefe de seguridad jamás rompía el protocolo. La tensión definía su personalidad, era un mecha extraño, solitario, demasiado ocupado en su trabajo, en sus responsabilidades como para andar por ahí conviviendo con el resto.

El Datsun se relajo un poco, la ansiedad que le embargaba parecía desaparecer lentamente, ¿Qué había sido esa reacción?, ¿Estrés humano?- Pensó sonriendo suavemente, -Seguramente el saboteador brincaría de felicidad al escuchar esa clase de ideas proviniendo de él, después de todo el Porche había pasado mucho tiempo conviviendo directamente con la cultura humana y disfrutaba comparar a sus compañeros Cybertronianos con la raza predominante de ese mundo.

Sus alas puerta descendieron un poco revelando ese sentimiento de tranquilidad que comenzó a embargarle, la soledad y paz de ese sitio, parecían ser la solución a su momentánea dolencia, si podía considerarse así.

-Debo aceptar que esa clase de espectáculos naturales jamás habían sido de mi interés personal, pero no están tan mal- Escucho la voz del lamborgini quien admiraba el atardecer mientras esperaba de pie a su lado.

-Ciertamente, concuerdo con esa declaración- Respondió el enforcer enfocando su atención en el intercambio de cromas, creado por esos contrastes y degradados tan sorprendentes. Un resultado químico, una reacción generada por el polvo emitido de los fragmentos de meteoros que se desintegraban en la atmósfera del planeta, pero toda explicación científica quedaba a un lado después de apreciar la intensidad de esas formas.

Ambos mechas estuvieron un rato más disfrutando de ese breve instante, era gracioso como ninguno de ellos acostumbraba convivir más que en asuntos oficiales, pero ese momento continuaba siendo único. Finalmente el atardecer finalizo indicando el momento de volver, aunque la guardia de ambos había terminado para entonces. Por un momento Red Alert había dejado escapar todas esas preocupaciones al igual que su oficial superior.

Por ese momento no hubo guerra, ni batallas, ni brechas de seguridad, sólo él y un acompañante. –Tal vez lo necesitaba, después de todo. Una breve salida para aprender apreciar esos ratos libres. Esa era una buena lección-

Ambos oficiales retomaron sus figuras terrestres, encaminándose hacia su base, cuando la transmisión del táctico se escucho.

-Gracias Red, fue un buen gesto- Exclamo Prowl cuando la figura de su hogar comenzó a revelarse a o lejos.

El lamborgini escucho las palabras incrédulo, ese día había descubierto mucho más de lo que esos adjetivos afirmaban, era cierto; el táctico era frío en ocasiones, parecía insensible en otras, serio y amante del trabajo, pero como él también era un mecha un compañero Cybertroniano, el cual sentía como el resto. Ese agradecimiento, esos momentos pasados, fueron más que suficiente para indicarle que las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen.

-Así como tú- Se dijo el jefe de seguridad, quien también había disfrutado de la situación.

-No hay nada que agradecer, fue un placer- Replico la unidad de rescate.

* * *

A las afueras del ARK un grupo de Autobots caminaba recorriendo los alrededores; ninguno tenía idea de adonde estaban ese par de oficiales, pero la repentina desaparición de ambos había colocado en alerta al resto, quienes parecían haber tomado sus posiciones de batalla esperando lo peor. Después de todo habían sido el segundo al mando y el oficial de seguridad los desaparecidos, no cualquiera.

* * *

Los dos vehículos se divisaron por el improvisado camino de terracería dejando que el polvo recubriera sus estructuras mientras aumentaban la velocidad.

Al llegar, ambos se transformaron consientes de lo que podían esperar, ambos se marcharon sin aviso, abandonando su guardia, sin molestarse en contactar a la base ni nada.

Optimus Prime observo al par de mechas aproximarse con lentitud, adoptando su posición de firmes, mientras esperaban algún regaño o castigo por esos actos.

-Espero que tengan una explicación a esta repentina desaparición- Comento el trailer suavemente, su tono no era agresivo o molesto, tan sólo lleno de curiosidad.

Ambos Autobots se miraron el uno a otro sin saber con exactitud que replicar, Red Alert tan sólo persiguió al Datsun porque creyó que era alguna clase de plan del enemigo, Prowl por su parte simplemente se dejo llevar por una extraña sensación, una que pensó haber dejado tiempo atrás.

Ambos esperaron un minuto cuando los dos intentaron hablar al mismo tiempo.

-¡Señor!- Dijeron, integrando sus voces cual coro creando un gesto confuso por parte de sus compañeros de fracción quienes de inmediato caminaron hacia el grupo para tratar se escuchar la explicación. Esos dos guerreros podían pertenecer al mismo bando, pero eran completamente extrañas el uno con el otro ¿Por qué habían salido juntos?

Ambos se miraron por un segundo antes de regresar su atención a su líder. Repitiendo el mismo suceso al tratar de hablar, pero ahora fue un ¡Optimus! en lugar de señor.

Prime simplemente suspiro a notar el resultado, deteniendo toda palabra levantando su mano.

-Sólo envíenme un reporte- Exclamo, -Su turno termino, así que les recomiendo que se deshagan de toda esa tierra que recubre sus estructuras, para que visiten a Rachet, después de todo, ninguno ha tenido tiempo para sus exámenes médicos de rutina- Comento con sencillez antes de volver al interior del Ark.

El resto del grupo conformado por Hound, Wildrider, Mirage, Bumblebee y Cliftjumper observaron la interacción impactados.

Prowl y Red sonrieron disimuladamente esperando un tiempo antes de echarse a correr por la entrada ignorando la audiencia presente.

Nada que un oficial se supone debe hacer, pero para ellos en ese momento dio igual.

* * *

Jazz camino atravesando el pasillo con una infinidad de datapads en sus manos, el trabajo que su amigo táctico ignoro al desaparecer sin avisar. –Fabuloso- Pensó, -Es bueno que se tome tiempo libre, pero ¿porque tengo que ser yo el que deba cubrirlo?- Continuo en su procesador, cuando los pasos apresurados de dos mechas lo hicieron detenerse, mientras buscaba el origen de aquellos sonidos.

Sin aviso la figura del Datsun se revelo en el pasillo quien se mantuvo firme a pesar de que parecía listo para chocar contra él. El porche retrocedió de inmediato agachándose para evitar el choque esquivando las puertas por milímetros, mientras hacia malabares para mantener los pads que cargaba, cuando un impacto por el costado sin vigilancia lo derribo.

Jazz miro hacia el origen del golpe topándose con un irreconocible Red Alert quien no tardo en levantarse para darle alcance al táctico, la sonrisa despreocupada del lamborgini lo hizo dudar sobre lo que acababa de presenciar.

- Creo que no volveré aceptar nada de ese energon de los gemelos- Susurro para sí, notando el desastre de documentos en el piso. -

-Genial- Gruño antes de ponerse a trabajar.

Sunstraker y Sdeswipe salieron del área de limpieza jugueteando, el gemelo carmesí disfrutaba molestando a su hermano quien intentaba mantener su croma amarillo brillante e inmaculado.

-Como digo Suns, el rojo sigue siendo más atractivo que el amarillo en los deportivos, sobre todo en los lambos- Exclamo Sideswipe recibiendo una mirada molesta de su hermano.

-No es verdad Sides, y…-NO ME LLAMES SUNS- Exclamo el deportivo amarillo cuando la forma de los dos oficiales se hizo presente.

-Prowl por delante con Red Alert tras él; la escena era extraña, anormal a los ópticos de los presentes. De inmediato el instinto de supervivencia de Sides se activo, mientras el gemelo levantaba los brazos en señal de rendición, -Lo que sea, de verdad que esta vez no fui yo- Argumento.

El táctico se detuvo frente a ellos pero no tuvo oportunidad de replicar, cuando el oficial de seguridad salto sobre él derribándolo.

-Yo gano- Exclamo dirigiéndose al área de limpieza. Prowl en el piso maldijo su suerte mirando a los hermanos quienes impactados mantenían sus bocas abiertas a todo lo que daban.

-Ya pueden cerrarlas- Comento con su acostumbrado tono incorporándose para seguir el camino del otro mecha.

Ambos gemelos siguieron sus pasos con la mirada hasta que el enforcer desapareció de su vista, -¿Viste lo mismo que yo?- Susurro el carmesí, obteniendo una afirmación de su compañero.

-Creo que lo mejor será hablar con Rachet- Exclamaron exaltados, antes de correr a la sección medica.

* * *

Esa noche la mitad del Ark se mantenía en suspenso a las afueras de la enfermería esperando el resultado del médico. Tanto Jazz como los gemelos observaban continuamente la puerta con preocupación, -¿Qué terrible situación había podido causar esa clase de efecto en sus compañeros?- Se preguntaron, mientras la diversidad de teorías al respecto comenzó a resaltar.

-Lo digo, seguramente es alguno de esos experimentos decepticons, tal vez un virus informático creado para alterar nuestras personalidades, podría ir borrando todo poco a poco hasta dejarlo en blanco como simples androides sin vida- Comento Hound comparando la situación con algunas enfermedades biológicas que podían tener efectos similares en los humanos.

-Eso es horrible- Replico Bluestreak quien se había unido al grupo poco antes.

-No quiero ni imaginarlo, es terrorífico- Prosiguió el gatillero divisando en su mente la forma de aquel a quien considero e cierto modo su mentor.

-Prowl no se merece eso- Susurro mortificado, no tardo mucho para que los minibot se unieran al grupo, continuando con sus versiones cada uno supuestamente era la más apropiada.

* * *

En la enfermería el Datsun patrulla se encontraba sentado en una camilla, al lado del lamborgini de cromas claros.

-¿Cuál es el veredicto?´- Pregunto el táctico adoptando esa tan familiar fachada fría y desinteresada, lo mejor para la ocasión.

La ambulancia lo observo por un momento antes de hablar. Él sabía que un gran grupo de mechas esperaba las fatídicas noticias, mientras sus procesadores trataban de descifrar la dolencia que afectaba a sus oficiales.

-He terminado los análisis tanto tuyos como los de Red Alert –Comenzó captando la atención de los 2 presentes.

-¿Qué va a decirles?- Pregunto el lamborgini volviendo su atención hacia la puerta, el podía sentirlos claramente, sabia exactamente quien estaba ahí esperando; por algo era director de seguridad. Aunque en este momento su pasividad parecía dominar todo comportamiento, él era inteligente, sabía cuando debía actuar de manera pasiva y cuando dar la alarma real, era cierto que todos le llamaban paranoico, pero se debía a que tampoco lo conocían. Como a su primer oficial. Todos en esa nave tenían un origen similar, peleaban por los mismos ideales, defendían los mismos conceptos, porque eso era lo que dictaba su chispa, poseían sensibilidad como cualquiera de ellos. Pero desafortunadamente la mayoría simplemente no entendía o se negaba a creer. Pero ¿Quién ve a sus líderes como simples mortales?

-La verdad obviamente- Susurro el doctor.

Prowl sonrío, - Claro, dígales que somos como ellos, simples mechas que tuvieron un clásico ataque de estrés- Prosiguió cruzándose de brazos.

Rachet no replico, aunque su mirada hasta cierto punto lo dijo todo. –No, les diré que tienen un terrible virus mortal- Confirmo.

Ambos rieron al momento imaginando el resultado de la oración en las caras de sus subordinados, cuando la seriedad en el gesto del doctor los hizo parar.

Los dos carros se observaron entre si era obvio que fue broma , ¿Cierto?

-Como dije, solo diré la verdad- Reafirmo el doctor activado su transmisor.

-Optimus señor, creo que lo mejor será establecer un área de cuarentena, como sospecho ambos están infectados.

El táctico lo miro con seriedad, analizando fríamente al médico.-SI es una broma Rachet- Advirtió, pero la ambulancia simplemente negó.

* * *

Notas del autor: Se que es un principio un poco extraño, con toques de diversos géneros entremezclados, pero bueno todo tendrá una explicación lógica. Gracias por su paciencia.


	2. Inestabilidad

Capítulo 2

Inestabilidad

……………………………….

Temores, Alegrías, sueños, decepciones, enojo… Todos esos sentimientos son aquellos que dictan la personalidad, ¿Pero de donde se integran?, ¿Qué es lo que los hace nacer?; no todos pueden responder a una simple programación. La experiencia, las vivencias, cada memoria marca lo que somos, dictamina nuestras reacciones, el porque somos así.

………………………………..

Prowl observaba el techo de la habitación sin moverse, había pasado casi un ciclo desde la última visita y el tiempo parecía pasar más lento cuando no había gran cosa por hacer.

-Lo que sucedió fue tan irónico, por primera vez hago caso a los comentarios de Jazz, y este es el resultado; es simplemente patético- Pensó el táctico con desgano, llevaban algo de tiempo en esa habitación esperando alguna respuesta de Rachet sin resultado alguno. El Datsun sabía que la situación no era positiva para ellos; el movimiento por parte del agresor había estado bien planeado, sin embargo algo faltaba.

Si esto era el resultado del enemigo lo que era lógico; el ataque había sido demasiado tenue, considerando esas drásticas tendencias que caracterizaban a los Decepticons como fracción, un grupo que no se limitaban a conformarse con esos pequeños resultados. Probablemente esto era tan sólo la distracción para algo más grande. Algo….algo…

-Ya estoy comenzando a imaginar cosas-Susurro para sí sintiendo la intensa mirada de Red Alert. El lamborgini lo observaba desde la otra esquina del cuarto con un gesto frió, difícil de leer. ¿Será a causa del virus o será debido a su paranoia común?- Se pregunto el Datsun negando de inmediato.

-¿Qué diablos estoy pensando?- Continúo enfocándose nuevamente en contar cada pequeña imperfección de la superficie metálica que les rodeaba.

Aún sentía esa necesidad por salir de ahí, pero esta vez estaba más que justificada.

-Así que después de todo los gemelos tienen razón, no soy capaz de hacer algo divertido a menos que un virus mortal me afecte- Se recrimino.

-Si comienzas a creer que sus palabras son realidad estas peor que yo- Se escucho la exclamación del jefe de seguridad, quien parecía regresar de su universo personal para hacer ese simple comentario.

-Tal vez lo este- Replico el táctico.

-Es posible- Continuo el Lamborgini sin moverse, el silencio se hizo presente, ambos mechas tenían muchas cosas en que pensar, situaciones que simplemente dejaron pasar de largo dándole prioridad a la responsabilidad. Eso no era malo, pero como Jazz siempre decía, debes mediar entre la responsabilidad y la vida.

- ¿Has pensado cuanto tiempo antes de que todo se pierda?- Prosiguió la unidad de rescate rompiendo ese instante de reflexión.

-No- Fue la típica respuesta de su oficial superior, había estado más preocupado por la razón de esa problemática como para pensar en esos detalles, si así se le podía decir.

-Ya veo- Susurro su acompañante.

-¿Acaso has sentido algo diferente?- Le cuestiono el táctico de inmediato. Él había experimentado algunos cambios los cuales se esforzaba por reprimir, pero la necesidad de reaccionar parecía ganar terreno a cada momento, era probable que Red estuviese en una situación similar.

-Enojo- Replico el lambo sin dejar de mirarlo; -Una rabia sin sentido que me ha hecho imaginar infinidad de cosas que no deseas conocer- Le explico el otro auto.

-Ahora comprendo la mirada- Se dijo el Datsun en su procesador, -Tampoco yo puedo negar que por momentos he sentido la necesidad de reaccionar de un modo poco adecuado-Le confirmo el enforcer tratando de distraerse, mientras menos recorriera esos deseos mejor.

-¿Has imaginado que pasaría si perdemos el control?- Continuo Red.

-En absoluto, pero si eso sucede, creo que no nos importará, porque en ese momento dejaremos de ser nosotros- Confirmo la patrulla cerrando sus ópticos, otra ola de dolor atravesó su procesador con velocidad, pero esta vez fue más rápido y probablemente más mortal.

……………………………

Ninguno de los Autobots tenía explicación sobre el origen del virus. El médico en jefe realizo varios chequeos en las tropas, pero a pesar de haber estado en contacto directo con los mechas infectados, no presentaban alteraciones en su programación ni rastros de dicha afección.

-No lo comprendo- Se repitió la ambulancia releyendo cada registro. Al parecer solo Prowl y Red Alert están infectados. –Menos mal, no se si alegrarme por esto o no- Pensó.

Ambos oficiales habían sido enviados a una sección específicamente designada para la cuarentena, hasta descubrir más al respecto. Honestamente Rachet había conocido muchos tipos de virus o programación maliciosa, pero esto era completamente innovador, cada algoritmo parecía haber sido desarrollado específicamente para la estructura del afectado.

-Probablemente es por eso que el resto no ha presentado ningún síntoma- Continuo. –Sin embargo el imaginar que alguien conoce los sistemas internos de los miembros del grupo con esa perfección es atemorizante, ¿Quién sabe hasta donde podrían llegar?- Se pregunto.

Por el momento la preocupación principal era buscar una vacuna contra ese virus que estaba dañando los archivos de personalidad de ambos Autobots, creando extraños cambios en el comportamiento de ambos, al principio había sido mínimo, pero conforme el tiempo avanzaba la situación empeoraba.

El recuerdo del último encuentro seguía fresco en su mente junto con el dolor en su muñeca donde el lamborgini en un arranque de agresividad lo agredió, para disculparse segundos después.

-Un mecha inestable e impredecible es peor que uno rutinario- Susurro- Más si consideramos la actividad de los afectados.

Ambos oficiales tendían actuar de modos raros con una personalidad demasiado voluble, como si toda restricción hubiese desaparecido de su procesador, lo cual era muy posible; sin embargo la computadora de batalla de Prowl parecía inmune, el trabajo estaba creado con una maestría única, algo que reducía la lista de culpables notablemente.

-¿Cómo va todo?- Se escucho la voz de jazz desde la entrada de la oficina, la ambulancia no lo había escuchado llegar.

-No hagas eso, sabes que no me agrada que me interrumpan cuando estoy trabajando- Replico el médico de inmediato buscando alguna solución a su dilema.

-Vamos Ratch aligérate- Prosiguió el porche en ese toque despreocupado caminando hasta llegar a su lado.

-Eso deseo; pero…-Comenzó el mecha de cromas blancos. Él comprendía que ocultar algo del saboteador era casi imposible, además por el momento él ocupaba el cargo de segundo en la unidad, dejándolo con la autoridad suficiente para conocer los detalles.

-¿Es tan malo?- Le cuestiono Jazz con mayor seriedad.

-Lo es- Confirmo el doctor algo afligido, el virus continua avanzando, llevándose consigo todos los archivos y protocolos de seguridad, pero lo peor no es eso, si no que fue diseñado específicamente para ellos, ¿Quién lo creo?, ¿Cómo se contagiaron?, no hay manera de saberlo. La opción lógica sería entrevistarlos y comparar sus actividades; pero es imposible, peor aún las cámaras de seguridad estaban desactivadas- Explico la ambulancia dejando a la vista sus temores.

-Así que quien haya sido, violo todo los sistemas de seguridad sin problema alguno, estuvo en contacto con ambos afectados quines resultan ser oficiales de alto rango; y salio del mismo modo sin levantar sospecha- Respondió el Porche con un toque analítico.

Rachet lo miro, eso sonaba demasiado ambiguo e improbable después de resumirlo de ese modo tan especial. El médico no recalco en más detalles, pero comprendía que esos cuestionamientos indicaban dos opciones o… un espía demasiado bueno se había infiltrado para la operación, o…había un traidor en las filas Autobot.

Jazz era un mecha carismático y agradable, pero conocía a la perfección lo que esa situación implicaba. Una decisión de esa índole o una acusación no podían ser tomadas a la ligera, necesitaban información contundente antes de actuar.

-Gracias Rachet- Respondió dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Debo entender que toda visita social estará restringida-Comento antes de salir de la enfermería.

La ambulancia le observo pensativo, -Esa sería mi recomendación inicial, pero no se como podrían reaccionar al encontrarse encerrados a solas con ese cambio de humor tan drástico, si no logro detener la infección, ambos podrían terminar matándose o en el peor de los casos no quedaría rastro de la personalidad original de ninguno.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- Le cuestiono el saboteador.

El doctor suspiro admirando los reportes con atención, -No lo se con exactitud-Contesto, -Podrían ser vorns o ciclos, el avance en irregular, así como todo lo que tiene que ver con él- Finalizo.

-Entendido, nos veremos luego Doc- Se despidió Jazz alejándose.

………………………………

El porche recorrió el pasillo pensativo, las cosas no pintaban bien, nadie conocía el verdadero origen de ese virus, solo sabían que estaba acabando lentamente con las vidas de sus amigos, sus compañeros. Su familia.

-Maldición- susurro revelando por primera vez su frustración, afortunadamente el pasillo se encontraba desierto en el momento. No podía perder el control también.

……………………………….

Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos, los cuales terminaron integrando horas, medidas de tiempo terrestres que marcaban el tiempo que llevaban justamente ahí.

-Red se incorporo aproximándose a la puerta analizándola con mucha atención, -Realmente no quiero pasar mis últimos momentos en este lugar- Exclamo con un tono poco familiar para él. Prowl le ignoro, al parecer muchos de los protocolos que enmarcaban su sólida presencia habían caído en el último ataque.

El lamborgini volvió su atención a ese silencioso compañero.

-¿Escuchaste algo de lo que dije?- Le pregunto el deportivo aproximándose.

-Si, y la respuesta es… No me importa- Respondió el Datsun. Ambos oficiales se miraron con seriedad por instantes, los sentimientos corrían libres por sus estructuras, sin un sentido real o una restricción, revelando esos impulsos en toda su extensión.

-Era de esperarse, sobre todo viniendo de alguien como tu-Contesto la unidad de rescate cruzándose de brazos.

Prowl al escuchar la afirmación río, pero no con un toque amable, sino algo completamente distinto, con un toque más frió y oscuro.

El Datsun avanzo hacia su compañero de habitación deteniéndose a centímetros de su estructura. –¿De verdad ansias tanto la libertad?- Susurro de manera maliciosa. Red Alert de inmediato respondió captando las intenciones de la patrulla.

-Si crees que con esa actitud vas amedrentarme estas en un error- Advirtió el lambo lanzando el primer ataque. Con velocidad el auto blanco y carmesí lanzo un golpe dirigido hacia un punto vital para su rival quien alcanzo a esquivarlo por milímetros, contraatacando con su propio movimiento.

Ambos estaban desarmados, pero eso no evitaba que supieran manejar un enfrentamiento mano a mano, después de todo por algo habían obtenido sus respectivos rangos.

El lamborgini recibió el golpe en su espalda el cual lo derribo, pero aprovecho el impulso para levantarse con velocidad, cambiando la estrategia, dirigiendo su atención a la parte trasera de su rival.

Red salto sobre el Datsun sosteniéndose en su espalda, ambas alas puerta de movieron golpeando al lamborgini a pesar del esfuerzo que esto representaba, el dolor parecía incitarlos a continuar en lugar de detener la pelea.

Ambos mechas forcejearon tratando de hacer el mayor daño posible,

Red pateo a su oficial superior intentando derribarlo, pero la patrulla alcanzo a tomar su pierna al momento del impacto.

-Te ayudare a salir- Exclamo el enforcer lanzando al Lamborgini con todas sus fuerzas contra la puerta.

A las afueras Hound escucho los golpes retrocediendo mientras pedía ayuda. Probablemente ambos estaban matándose en el interior, pero el Jeep no supo que hacer, el abrir implicaba un riesgo demasiado alto, pero tampoco podía dejar que sus compañeros se matarán entre si.

Aunque probablemente tanto Red Alert como Prowl podían haberlo dejado fuera de combate con velocidad.

-¿Dónde esta la ayuda cuando la necesitas?- Pensó el explorador mortificado.

Los golpes continuaron, mientras el metal que dividía la habitación comenzaba a mostrar algunas fisuras en su estructura externa. Hound no quería ni imaginar lo que estaba pasando del otro lado.

-Hound aquí Ironhide, ¿Cuál es la situación?- Se escucho la transmisión.

El jeep no pudo responder pues como pudo evito la puerta, la cual cayó estrepitosamente al suelo con la forma de los dos oficiales sobre ella. El energón corría libremente de varias partes de su cuerpo, pero esto no los detuvo, ambos se incorporaron enfocando su atención en el único Autobot presente.

El jeep retrocedió sin pensar, jamás en toda su existencia imagino ver a sus superiores así. Con temor apunto su misil hacia ambos, tratando de detener su avance.

-Alto ahí- Exclamo, pero su voz quebrada revelo su sentir, causando que los dos oficiales sonrieran levemente, su mirada se enfoco en la de ellos, no había compasión en esos ópticos, los cuales podrían haber rivalizado con los de cualquier decepticon en esos momentos.

-Esto no puede ser- Se dijo el jeep, enfrentando una pesadilla.

Red Alert se adelanto corriendo tan rápido que fue imposible para el explorador reaccionar, el Lamborgini lo sostuvo por detrás aplicando una gran cantidad de fuerza a pesar de sus heridas, Prowl también intervino desarmando al todo terreno con facilidad.

El jeep estaba atrapado.

La forma de Ironhide se diviso en el pasillo, acompañado de Jazz, y los Dinobots.

-¡Deténganse ahí!- Ordeno el especialista de armas apuntando a los presentes, el táctico reconoció la voz pero no dejo ir a su presa.

Los presentes no querían creer lo que veían, pero estaban consientes de que era el virus y no sus compañeros los que estaba ahí.

-Un paso más y el explorador muere- Advirtió el enforcer, sosteniendo aquel que alguna vez fue su subordinado. A su lado Red reía despreocupadamente, mientras observaba las reacciones de sus supuestos aliados.

-Patético, ¡Todos son patéticos!- Comento, ¿Por qué no abren fuego y acaban con esto de una vez?- Los reto sin perder ese estilo agresivo, el blanco cubierto con el resplandeciente energón sólo revelaba los daños que el mecha realmente tenía.

Ninguno de los dos debería estar en pie, sin embargo estaban ahí amenazando aquellos que fueron sus compañeros.

-Mi grimlock molesto, mi ordenar que oficiales retroceder- Advirtió el Dinobot imponiendo su gran forma ante ellos.

Tanto Prowl como Red Alert sabían que estaban en desventaja, podían estar infectados, pero eso no evitaba que el instinto de supervivencia continuara presente, con lentitud comenzaron a retroceder sin soltar a su cautivo, el jeep sabia que un paso en falso y su chispa terminaría visitando a Primus. Ambos enemigos eran buenos en su trabajo a pesar de todo.

-No quiero más peleas- Se escucho otra voz, esta vez era el mismo Optimus Prime quien había llegado a la escena.

-Prowl, Red Alert, liberen a Hound. Saben que ambos necesitan tratamiento- Continuo el trailer aproximándose sin temor.

-Prime son peligrosos- Susurro Ironhide, pero su líder no detuvo el paso, de manera firme avanzo hacia aquellos a quienes consideraba su apoyo en el alto mando.

-No repetiré la orden- Continuo el trailer adoptando una postura más imponente deteniéndose frente a ellos. Jamás saco sus armas, él era su líder, ellos sabían eso perfectamente bien. Algo de razón volvió a sus procesadores cuando soltaron a su rehén.

De inmediato Ironhide y Jazz se aproximaron deteniendo a ambos.

-Debemos llevarlos al área de detención este lugar no es seguro para ellos- Exclamo la camioneta roja sosteniendo con fuerza al antiguo primer oficial.

Ninguno forcejeo, al parecer estaba recuperando el sentido.

-Lo lamento Señor- Murmuro el táctico antes de avanzar.

…………………………………….

Ese incidente solo revelo la peligrosidad de esa situación.

Lo peor es que apenas estaban empezando.

…………………………………….

Lejos ahí un casetticon volaba llevando consigo las últimas noticias del los acontecimientos en el ARK.

…………………………………….

Notas del autor: Gracias por acompañarme en este capitulo, espero este fic sea de su agrado.


	3. Estrategias

Capítulo 3

Estrategias

……………………………

A veces creemos que entendemos o conocemos a los que nos rodean, pero no siempre es así.

…………………………….

-Prowl no haría eso- Exclamo Bluestreak defendiendo a su amigo, pocos mechas conocían bien al táctico, pero después del suceso con Hound, los rumores no se habían hecho esperar. El nombre de los dos oficiales resaltaba en cada conversación, aumentando o disminuyendo los sucesos conforme avanzaba. En una esquina de la habitación Jazz escuchaba los argumentos sin poner mucha atención.

Las escenas del encuentro en el pasillo continuaban rondando su procesador mientras se esforzaba por ignorar esa fría mirada contenida en los ópticos de ambos Oficiales.

Es cierto que los dos podían cambiar la fachada cuando querían; mostrándose inaccesibles o duros en las decisiones aunque por dentro tampoco estuviesen de acuerdo, no era un secreto que la moral y la obligación llegaban a encontrarse constantemente en esa línea de trabajo, él también mantenía mucho detrás de esa amigable personalidad. Pero él siempre había podido identificar la verdad tras la mentira.

Lo que el presencio en ese pasillo no era un mecha peleando por tomar una decisión, era ese deseo puramente libre, sin restricción o culpabilidad de por medio.

-Tuvimos suerte esta vez, Ambos estaban dispuestos a todo- Susurro para si.

El Porche había visto muchas veces esa clase de miradas, las reacciones que le acompañaban y el temor por el bienestar de sus aliados creció. –Yo he visto eso con anterioridad- Continuo, -Estoy seguro de ello-

Jazz en su larga experiencia, había presenciado situaciones similares; en archivos de bases Decepticon. Si...el virus era de ellos, no existía duda de eso, pero, ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ese lejano punto?

-Las pruebas, las grabaciones cada dato al respecto debía estar asegurado en la base de datos Autobot, pero como la mayoría de esa información era clasificada excepto para aquellos que intervinieron en esa extracción.

-Una mala jugada del destino- Finalizo.

…………………………………………..

El Datsún de cromas grises se desesperó con la discusión, generalmente no ponía atención a los comentarios de mechas como Clifjumper, pero hoy había llegado al límite. El minibot carmesí agoto toda su paciencia con sus acusaciones, ¿Cómo se atrevía asegurar que no existía cura, que ambos estaban más allá de toda ayuda.

-Ninguno enfrento a Optimus- Respondió Blue, pero no fue suficiente para el otro Autobot, quien era muy rápido para hablar, cuando se trataba de hacer críticas o malos comentarios.

-Se disponían asesinar a Hound con sus propias manos; si la ayuda no hubiese llegado rápido, el explorador no estaría entre nosotros- Confirmo el compacto rojizo.

-¡Tu no sabes nada de lo que sucedió, no estabas presente!- Se defendió Blue elevando sus puertas mientras revelaba su enojo.

-No necesitaba estar presente para saber de los que son capaces esos dos, a veces juraría que son más Decepticons que muchos otros- Contesto Clifjumper.

-Suficiente, tú, tú…- Comenzó el gatillero perdiendo los estribos, pero Sideswipe lo detuvo antes de que la situación llegará a más.

-Ahora sólo falta que afirme que Rachet también es un Decepticon por tener mal carácter como has afirmado con mi hermano, si no tienes fundamento para esas acusaciones recomiendo que dejes de decir tonterías- Advirtió el lamborgini rojo sosteniendo a su amigo.

-¿Cómo se atrevió acusarlos de ese modo?, ¿Quién es él para juzgar?, Ninguno de ellos es como esos asesinos- Confirmo el Datsun liberándose del agarre del gemelo para alejarse.

-Ese fue un mal movimiento de tu parte enano- Exclamo Sides molesto, -Espero no volver a escuchar nada más al respecto, o estarás en serios problemas- Amenazo el lambo importándole poco lo que el resto pensará, ninguno de los dos gemelos parecía tener problemas en mantener esa clase de perfil peligroso entre su grupo.

-Ahora también tú defiendes a los asesinos decep… - Pero la oración no termino pues un golpe fue más que suficiente para callarlo, de inmediato los otros Autobots presentes intervinieron antes de que la situación empeorara.

………………………………….

Para el Gatillero esas palabras habían implicado más de lo que la mayoría imaginaba. Él había tenido un duro reinicio después de la tragedia que lo unió al grupo Autobot. Prowl fue uno de los pocos mechas que no dudp en aceptarlo e integrarlo en los rangos, además era su ejemplo a seguir.

-No puedo creer que sea tan descarado-Replico el gatillero tomando asiento frente al porche quien por un instante se dejo llevar por la similitud en la forma del recién llegado, reaccionando de modo defensivo sin pensar, con un movimiento casi imperceptible atrapo las manos del Datsun presionándolas con fuerza sobre la mesa. El gesto de confusión reemplazo al de enojo en el rostro de Bluestreak quien tan solo se quejo al sentir la fuerza sobre sus extremidades.

La voz regreso al oficial a la realidad, percatándose de lo que estaba sucediendo. –Por Primus Blue, lo siento- Exclamo el saboteador apenado liberando a su amigo.

-Descuida- Contesto el joven mecha sobando su mano, -Ese movimiento fue excepcional, podrirás haber desarmado a cualquiera con velocidad-Prosiguió tratando de aligerar a situación. La presión que el porche tenía en ese momento era bastante agobiante, como para empeorar el caso.

-Luces preocupado- Exclamo el Datsun finalmente.

-Je, ¿Yo?, no amigo, solo cansado, ya sabes doble carga de trabajo y eso- Comento Jazz mostrando esa alegre actitud nuevamente.

-Si lo imagino- Respondió el gatillero desviando la atención, la pelea había terminado con a intromisión de Wheeljack e Inferno quienes separaron a los 2 conflictivos, antes de que llegará Sunstracker o algún aliado del compacto carmesí.

-Se que no es el momento, pero…¿Cómo están?- Cuestiono el Datsun gris. –Lamento no ser oportuno, tu sabes que no me gusta molestar, pero no puedo evitarlo, Prowl es bueno, tu sabes lo estimo y Red, tal vez no haya tratado del todo a Red…- Comenzó Blue con su acostumbrado balbuceo cuando Jazz simplemente lo detuvo.

-No te preocupes, estarán bien, Ratch esta trabajando en eso y Perceptor también así que seguramente tendrán una cura muy pronto- Afirmo el porche levantándose.

-No hagas caso de lo que dice Jumper, ya sabes como es- Finalizo saliendo de la sala.

El gatillero no lo siguió, confiando en las palabras de su amigo, aunque algo le decía que no todo estaba tan bien.

………………………………………..

Jazz camino por el pasillo pensativo, esa información debería andar por ahí, al menos esperaba que teletran tuviese una copia.

-Debo hablar con Prime al respecto- Pensó encaminándose a su oficina.

………………………………………..

En el Nemesis...

Megatron observaba los acontecimientos en su cuartel personal, Soundwave había enviado la única copia directamente a sus manos. No confiaba en lo que su segundo podría hacer si se enteraba de ese virus.

El seeker era demasiado bueno en esa clase de cosas como para permitir que algo tan peligroso llegase a sus manos.

-Estoy seguro de que si ese traidor se entera, no dudará en aplicarlo en este lugar- Pensó repasando cada imagen. Era excitante ver a los pacíficos Autobots pelearse entre sí, más considerando a los protagonistas.

-Estoy seguro de que Prime sufrirá mucho cuando pierda a sus Oficiales. Murmuro con orgullo. Ese era tan sólo el principio, si su plan resultaba como lo había previsto, muy pronto no tendría enemigos que evitaran su victoria.

-Soundwave, envía a Laserbreak, necesito tener un informe completo del progreso antes de pasar a la fase dos- Ordeno el líder Decepticon riendo para sus adentros.

-Ya quiero ver la cara de Optimus Prime cuando descubra que no hay nada que hacer- Exclamo airoso, -Tal vez si todo sale bien, encuentre la manera de corregir ciertos comportamientos sospechosos aquí mismo, ja,ja,ja,ja- Finalizo extrayendo el disco para guardarlo en su sub espacio personal.

Pocos en su fracción sabían acerca de ese desarrollo; sólo Megatron, Soundwave y Shockwave conocían la existencia de esa creación, pero pronto las cosas cambiarían, de eso estaba seguro el líder Decepticon.

……………………………………

Red Alert admiro el trabajo del doctor, Rachet continuaba reparando algunos de los desperfectos que el y su compañero de dolencia habían infligido en sus estructuras; él lamborgini estaba sujeto a la plataforma de reparación para evitar algún movimiento brusco por parte de los aludidos.

-No quise atacar a Hound- Repitió con convicción, aunque en su interior se había sentido bien retar la autoridad sin directivas que retuviesen esos impulsos. Había probado la libertad y eso…era difícil de olvidar.

La ambulancia no replico, no sabía como interpretar esas palabras, él había hecho un análisis de los daños que el virus estaba causando en sus sistemas, corriendo simulaciones con diferentes perspectivas, llegando a la misma conclusión al final.

Finalmente las reparaciones acabaron, el médico se aproximo al lamborgini observándolo con seriedad.

-Quiero creer que tus palabras son reales, se que tu chispa jamás desearía causar ese mal, pero no puedo evitar notar la falta de arrepentimiento en esa mirada- Confirmo Rachet asegurándose de que las restricciones continuarán firmes antes de dirigirse al segundo mecha.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no se evitan más problemas y prueban con la desactivación?, sería lo mas noble de su parte- Comento como si fuese cualquier cosa, pero el doctor continuo con su táctica ignorando sus palabras.

Prowl a diferencia de Red no exclamo nada, su mente parecía perdida en sus propios pensamientos, mientras analizaba con pasividad toda posibilidad de escape. Era una tontería oponerse a las reparaciones básicas, les seguiría el juego por el momento, mientras buscaba la manera de escapar.

La ambulancia no confiaba en ese gesto confiado que embargaba la figura del Datsun cautivo, pero haría su trabajo, parecía increíble que apenas dos ciclos atrás esos dos eran dos de los oficiales más leales y confiables de la tripulación. ¿Todo esto se debía al virus o era acaso algo más?

-Tu sabes lo que esa infección esta causando, viste el resultado en la simulación- Se reprendió concentrándose en su trabajo.

El táctico espero, debía ser paciente, el momento de actuar llegaría, sólo era cuestión de esperar.

-No debes cometer el mismo error dos veces- Pensó

…………………………………………

Para entonces Optimus observaba los archivos mencionados por el saboteador, al parecer tenía razón, este era el resultado de un virus desarrollado por los Decepticons las imágenes robadas de su base de datos, reflejaban las formas de los mechas infectados en diversas fases del proyecto.

Las escenas eran desalentadoras, peor que los primeros pronósticos. Prime se negaba aceptar que ese fuese el destino de sus dos oficiales; aunque parecía inminente.

-Si lo que dices es verdad, el resultado será similar al de ese infernal aparato que Megatron uso con muchos inocentes al inicio de la guerra, excepto que esta vez es más doloroso, lento y probablemente más vicioso- Comento el trailer, distinguiendo al Porche quien le acompañaba en esa pequeña reunión.

-Es peor que eso Prime, no son autómatas que obedecen ordenes sin sentido, son seres inteligentes que aprovechan esa agresividad de manera peligrosa, si los mechas de las pruebas hubiesen tenido alguna oportunidad no habrían sido elegidos- Replico el saboteador.

Efectivamente, las víctimas de esas pruebas eran seres completamente inofensivos, la mayoría eran sparklings pertenecientes a su fracción.

Optimus detestaba tener que presenciar esas muestras, pero necesario. Como el líder que era había visto situaciones similares o peores, pero eso no evitaba que su chispa se contrajera cada vez que repetía algo similar.

-Los sobrevivientes probablemente hayan terminado en las filas Decepticon- Replico en un toque más interrogativo que el resto.

-No lo creo, al parecer esto era parte de un proyecto secreto, todos los involucrados fueron eliminados, excepto quizá las cabezas del proyecto y Megatron quien probablemente fue quien conservo los ejemplos- Confirmo su oficial.

Optimus Prime asintió, era de esperarse, aún así se negaba a admitir que no había modo de combatir ese virus.

-Debemos tomar una decisión Prime, si ellos continúan activos el proceso alcanzara un punto sin regreso, si queremos evitar que esto suceda, debemos ponerlos en éxtasis temporal- Sugirió el saboteador, su voz era firme. La sugerencia se basaba en planteamientos válidos, era mejor a perder a sus camaradas para siempre. Optimus sabía que esa sugerencia debía ser realmente difícil para su oficial, pero aún así era lo más coherente.

Jazz continuaba de pie esperando la respuesta de su líder, los recuerdos de su buena amistad con esos dos seguía presente. A pesar de lo que muchos podían pensar, ambos eran buenos compañeros, preocupándose por los demás antes que ellos, tal vez su actitud no revelaba mucho, pero para Jazz siempre había sido evidente.

-Me gustaría tener la opinión de Rachet y Perceptor antes de tomar una decisión- Exclamo el trailer finalmente.

El porche asintió saliendo de la oficina.

A veces dirigir una fracción era más difícil de lo que parecía.

………………………………..

En la enfermería Prowl continuaba esperando el momento, a pesar de estar retenidos, la vigilancia era constante; esta vez los gemelos sustituyeron al explorador, presentando una mejor defensa en caso de algún incidente.

El Datsun volvió su atención hacia su compañero, por el momento una tregua estratégica entre ellos se había presentado, comunicándose con simples gestos sin hablar.

La presencia del médico en jefe, junto con la de Perceptor fue solicitada en la sala de juntas. La ambulancia les dio un último vistazo a sus pacientes, no podía faltar a esa reunión, pero le preocupaba dejarlos así nada más.

-No te preocupes Doc, nosotros cuidaremos de Prowler y Red- Comento Sideswipe con su acostumbrado estilo, mientras Sunstraker tan sólo asintió.

-Eso espero, o pasaran de lamborginis a minicopers- Amenazo el médico antes de retirarse.

-De menos no debemos preocuparnos por el viejo Rachet, su mal humor ya es parte de su personalidad- Río Sides aproximándose al primer oficial.

-Rayos- Pensó el gemelo carmesí, a pesar de todo apreciaba a esos dos y no le agradaba ver el resultado de un simple virus.

-Somos tan vulnerables en la realidad- Replico en voz baja.

-Cállate Sideswipe, no estoy de humor para tus comentarios- Respondió su hermano algo alterado, le molestaba lo que sucedía, aunque admitía que las palabras del otro lambo eran completamente reales.

-Ambos deberían concentrarse en su trabajo, en lugar de tener esa clase de discusiones entre ustedes- Comento Prowl, -Eso sólo los distrae del objetivo real causando que su misión sea un fracaso debido a la falta de atención- Continuo con pasividad. Para los lambos era como escuchar otra de esas largas charlas que el enforcer acostumbraba darles antes de algún entrenamiento, o después de alguna falla.

-Es increíble Prowler, a pesar de todo sigues siendo tú- Comento Sides descuidadamente.

-Nunca deje de serlo- Respondió la patrulla sonriendo, su mirada se poso en la banda que aseguraba su mano, la cual se abrió repentinamente. El lamborgini observo estupefacto el suceso retrocediendo antes de que su antiguo oficial lo alcanzara.

-¿Cómo diablos saliste de eso?- Pregunto buscando la ayuda de su hermano quien al parecer se enfrentaba a una situación similar.

-Por favor, yo desarrolle el sistema de seguridad- Intervino el director de seguridad.

-Fabuloso- Exclamo Sunstracker contraatacando una vez más, aunque Red simplemente salto de la plataforma evitando los golpes.

-Y te haces llamar Lamborgini, patético- Comento la unidad de rescate esquivando los golpes con eficacia. A su lado la patrulla de imitaba, haciendo su parte con el chico carmesí.

-No tengo tiempo para juegos y aunque quisiera quedarme a terminar este encuentro, debo admitir que el tiempo no esta a nuestro favor- Confirmo el táctico tomando el equipo médico como defensa.

Un par de cortadores láser llegaron al alcance del Datsun quien no tardo en usarlos, con movimientos exactos lanzo los proyectiles hacia el par de hermanos quienes tuvieron que retroceder protegiéndose detrás de una de las plataformas de recarga, mientras tanto el ex jefe de seguridad trabajaba en las cerraduras posteriores de la enfermería.

-Están tratando de huir- Confirmo Sideswipe.

-No me digas genio-Respondió su hermano dándole un zape. –Concéntrate en detenerlos- Continuo obteniendo una carcajada de parte de su gemelo.

-¿Ahora que?- Pregunto molesto.

-Suenas como Prowl- Susurro el deportivo carmesí.

El táctico aprovecho el momento para retroceder hasta llegar al lado de Red Alert quien no tardo en forzar los códigos de seguridad abriendo las cerraduras.

-Podríamos desactivar las cámaras, pero, ¿Dónde estaría el reto?- Respondió el Lambo blanquirojo transformándose para tomar el camino de salida, seguido de cerca por la patrulla.

Las dos unidades salieron a toda velocidad recorriendo los pasillos con maestría, detrás la forma de los otros deportivos se divisaba cerca de ellos.

…………………………………….

En la sala de juntas las alarmas se activaron, así como en el resto de la nave; los oficiales presentes salieron de inmediato preparándose para enfrentar el reto, las transmisiones que informaban del escape se hicieron presentes, mientras la persecución se llevaba a cabo.

-Si nos mantenemos en esta ruta, nos toparemos con Smokescreen y Bluestreak quienes deben estar de guardia, del otro lado tenemos a Bumblebee y Clifpjumper- Explico el enforcer quien conocía con exactitud los movimientos de sus tropas.

-Los sistemas de seguridad están reforzados en la zona norte, interesante elección enviar a los minibots a esa posición- Contesto la unidad de rescate.

-Los Datsun suenan como una buena opción, pero aún queda una solución más, todo depende del tiempo con el que contemos- Red Alert.

-No mucho, las alarmas están activas, las tropas bloquearan la salida en minutos- Confirmo la patrulla.

-Entonces usemos las salidas de seguridad- Fue la replica de Red.

Ambos concentrados en el objetivo aprovecharon esa necesidad, canalizándola al objetivo designado, con o sin virus seguían siendo ellos con las mismas experiencias y conocimientos en batalla.

Ironhide y el resto reacciono como esperaban, excepto por Optimus quien se dirigió a la salida de seguridad junto con inferno. Ambos ex oficiales se percataron de la presencia de su líder acelerando el paso, si Prime bloqueaba la salida, no tendrían oportunidad, aún existían parámetros de emergencia que evitaban su entera libertad, tal vez se debía a su asignación, aún así no permitirían que eso se interpusiera entre ellos y su libertad.

Atrás de ellos los gemelos continuaban siguiéndolos a una distancia prudente, los pasillos no eran tan grandes como para permitir otra clase de aproximación.

Los autos aceleraron a todo, pero no fue suficiente, Prime alcanzo a bloquear la salida con su caja, inferno uso sus cañones de agua para retener un poco a los vehículos los cuales incapacitados para virar no tuvieron otra opción más que transformarse.

-¡Quítate ahora Inferno!- Grito Red Alert adoptando su forma bípeda, él no deseaba dañar a su amigo, a pesar de todo, lo estimaba, aunque eso fuera en contra de lo que lo llevo a ese punto en primer lugar.

-No Red escucha debes retroceder, nosotros solo queremos ayudarte, yo deseo ayudarte amigo- Replico el camión de bomberos.

El lambo lo miro confuso, ¿Por qué no podía atacar a ese molesto y patético Autobot?, -Tú eres un Autobot- Se dijo deteniéndose. Su chispa se negaba hacerle daño, no podía, le debía la vida, estaba en deuda con él.

Prowl sin embargo no tuvo esa clase de consideraciones preparándose para enfrentar al camión de bomberos cuando los gemelos hicieron acto de presencia. El caos creció en el viejo pasillo.

-Otra vez estaban atrapados, el táctico no lo podía entender, él había movido sus fichas en el tablero adecuadamente, ¿Qué había salido mal?

-Tal vez has jugado demasiado ajedrez conmigo- Exclamo Prime apuntando con su arma.

Después de ver el resultado en los videos, el trailer sabía que tarde o temprano los dos guerreros infectados no dudarían en atacar, debían detenerlos cuanto antes.

-Vorns de trabajo en equipo enseña una o dos cosas, como conocer el estilo personal de tus amigos más cercanos- Confirmo Optimus abriendo fuego. El impacto acertó por milímetros hiriendo al enforcer, pero este parecia decidido a continuar.

-No me obligues a ponerte fuera de línea Prowl- Advirtió Prime enfocando el área central del táctico con su arma.

-Entonces déjame en paz- Respondió la patrulla con frialdad.

Los gemelos avanzaron lentamente buscando el momento de actuar.

-No volveré a caer en la misma trampa- Continuo el Datsun retrocediendo, sabia que los gemelos estaba ahí, esperando la oportunidad, pero no dejaría que lo enviaran al fuera de línea, el conocía el procedimiento, no perdería la vida sin luchar.

-Si no reaccionas, estaremos fuera de línea en segundos- Advirtió la patrulla a su acompañante, pero este no se movió, aún peleaba por comprender lo que pasaba, tratando de controlar sus propios sentimientos encontrados.

El policía lo miro con enojo, eres un tonto Red Alert- Exclamo bloqueando el ataque de Sunstracker.

Ambos guerreros se enfrentaron por un momento, cada movimiento dirigido a causar el mayor daño, la danza entre mechas fue evidente, Optimus Prime observo a sus subordinados pelear sin importar el daño que cualquiera pudiese recibir, el táctico estaba dispuesto a todo, sus ópticos lo revelaban, su postura también, el gemelo dorado, tan sólo se mantuvo a la defensiva, a pesar de todo no deseaba causar daño a su superior, No había opción, él debía actuar.

Un movimeinto más se hizo presente cuando el Datsun logro derribar a su rival, -Este es el fin Sunstracker- Susurro caminado hacia él dispuesto a eliminar esa chispa con sus propias manos, no había manera de retractarse, ese no era su primer oficial. Sin otra solución Optimus disparo. Prowl recibio el impacto directamente, no estaba esperando que su líder abriera fuego de ese modo; levanto sus alas puerta en señal de sorpresa, él no creía que el trailer fuera capaz, obviamente...había calculado mal.

El gesto de dolor, entremezclado con la sorpresa y aceptación se hizo presente en la cara del táctico, eso era lo mejor.

Sin más el Datsun cayó al piso inconsciente.

Red recibió el mismo ataque segundos después, pero él a diferencia de su aliado tan sólo sonrió conociendo su destino, tal veza la paranoia trabaja a la inversa en ese caso; tal vez no.

-Espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver Inferno- Susurro siguiendo los pasos de su primer oficial, cayendo justo a su lado.

Optimus se acerco con la tristeza firme en esos ópticos azulados. Dos de sus mejores hombres habían caído por su mano.

Inferno corrió hacia el lamborgini levantándolo.

-No están muertos, pero no podemos permitir que sean reactivados hasta que tengamos una vacuna- Comento el guardián de la matriz con un toque de dolor en su voz.

No quería llegar a esto, eso no era su deseo, pero al parecer Primus había colocado una prueba más en el camino.

Inferno abrazo a su amigo, ¿Por qué había sucedido eso?, ¿Por qué? Se pregunto angustiado.

Los gemelos no supieron como responder, pero el dolor de ver a sus camaradas caer en manos de su líder fue más que suficiente. La guerra no es amable, las batallas no son algo de lo que te debes enorgullecer. Esa tarde habían descubierto que todos poseen ese defecto como parte de su personalidad.

No puedes pelear sin poseer ese instinto, no puedes contraatacar si no entiendes el significado del dolor y la traición.

Eso es parte de lo que nos hace uno mismo; parte del conocimiento que nos forja, que nos hace actuar o reaccionar.

……………………………………

El resto de las tropas no tardo en arribar, descubriendo el resultado de ese pequeño enfrentamiento. La decisión había sido tomada, ahora sólo quedaba esperar.

……………………………………..

En la base enemiga Megatron sonreía disfrutando cada momento, eso no lo detendría, en sus manos reposaba el resto de la investigación, el daño estaba hecho.

-La confianza del enemigo se ha mermado, - Su movimiento en el tablero estaba hecho, era hora de atacar.

…………………………………………….

Notas del Autor:

Es cierto que la confianza es un móvil fuerte, la unión una base estable, pero cuando fracturas los cimientos, el resultado puede ser fatal.


	4. Jaque Mate

Capítulo 4

Jaque Mate

………………………………..

Se dice que la vida es como un juego, que cada turno es una decisión, cada acierto una situación positiva, cada falla un fracaso.

………………………………...

Optimus observo pensativo mientras los dos antiguos oficiales eran transportados hacia su destino final. Sus amigos, compañeros, aliados; ambos caídos en el cumplimiento de su deber. Su mano, sostenía el arma con fuerza. Él era el culpable de esa situación, si tan sólo hubiese sido más cuidadoso; pero el pasado es un tiempo inalterable, sólo quedaba el presente y el futuro para poder tomar alguna acción.

El temor se apodero de las tropas, nadie dudaba de su líder, pero el imaginar que sus propios oficiales eran los causantes de tales actos, fue suficiente para hacerlos dudar, incluso…de ellos mismos.

-Sabía que esto pasaría, no se puede confiar en nadie- Argumento nuevamente el minibot carmesí; muchos estarán en desacuerdo, pero saben que tengo razón- Afirmo.

El segundo y el encargado de la seguridad habían caído, sucumbido a esos deseos internos, a esa locura temporal.

Su temple siempre había sido un ejemplo a seguir. Ahora ¿Quién sería el siguiente en la lista de perdidas?

Miradas nerviosas recorrían las formas de los actuales líderes, ¿Sería Prime?, ¿Jazz?, ¿Ironhide?

No había manera de saber si podían confiar en sus mismos oficiales, no ahora.

-La situación se ha complicado Optimus- Susurro Hide notando los gestos de las tropas, -No tardará mucho para que empiecen a dudar de nosotros también- Prosiguió con preocupación. El especialista de armas no podía ser el mecha más perceptivo, pero su larga experiencia en el campo le servía para comprender lo que estaba pasando.

-Lo se- Replico el trailer levemente, él había disparado por la seguridad de los suyos, pero el movimiento también había sido un arma de dos filos.

Confianza, duda. Dos términos que se encontraban en discusión por una simple acción.

-No hay nada que ver aquí- Intervino Rachet con su característico humor, dispersando al grupo el cual no muy convencido decidió retroceder.

-Tenían vorns de trabajar en equipo, aún así no dudo en eliminarlos- Se escuchaban las afirmaciones, pero era imposible distinguir la voz de quien las pronunciaba, entre el tumulto de robots que se alejaban.

Optimus Prime permitió que sus tropas se marcharan, aunque el sentimiento de culpa y vacío continuaban presentes, así como esa constante preocupación, por primera vez Megatron parecía haberse adelantado.

…………………………………….

En el Némesis…

Megatron sonrío, se sentía bien; finalmente después de tanto la situación parecía dar un giro a su favor.

-Después de tantos combates, de tantos planes desperdiciados, algo salía bien, al parecer la sugerencia de Shockwave había tenido los resultados esperados, ahora dependía del enemigo encontrar una solución a su propio dilema. Era una lástima que el tiempo no estuviese del lado de Prime.

Las tropas se preparaban para el combate, alistando sus armas para esa batalla campal. Las órdenes eran claras, un ataque sorpresivo al Ark marcaría el giro de esa guerra, al menos eso era lo que el Decepticon planeaba.

-Aún no puedo entender ¿Qué motivo a nuestro "glorioso líder" a esa tonta idea?- Replico Starscream con ese toque sarcástico en el término referente al Decepticon en jefe.

-Antes hemos intentado esta maniobra del ataque sorpresivo sin resultado alguno- Continuo con un suave gruñido mientras se cruzaba de brazos observando al resto del grupo aéreo llegar.

-Ya sabes como es, deja de idear tonterías Screamer- Intervino Skywarp, feliz de tener algo de acción, pero el seeker carmesí le ignoró. Este no era un ataque común, Megatrón se notaba fascinado, hasta cierto punto ansioso, algo fuera de lo común en ese Decepticon. La sobre confianza no era rara en sus planes, pero aún así esta vez… era diferente.

-Algo planea- Pensó el Comandante aéreo, pero omitió cualquier comentario. Sería prudente esta vez, no se arriesgaría antes de tiempo, por primera vez no tenía ni idea de lo que su líder podía planear.

-Lo que sea no es sólo un ataque sorpresa- Confirmo tomando su posición al frente de los seekers.

-¡Tropas!- Exclamo el jefe de esa armada, llamando la atención de los presentes.

-¡Hoy obtendremos la victoria y marcaremos el final de esta inútil guerra!- Dijo con una seguridad única, creando esa reacción tan esperada de parte de sus subordinados, el grito de victoria recorrió los pasillos de la vieja nave, con euforia. La confianza estaba presente, el líder se regocijaba en ese mundo de perfección que su mente procesaba. El final estaba cerca, junto con su victoria.

-¡Acabaremos con esos Autobots!- Se escucho la exclamación en Coro. Sus guerreros estaban listos para pelear.

Entre las tropas el gesto serio de su segundo le miraba con frialdad, el Jet no era un tonto, las sospechas eran más que evidentes, pero por el momento el líder Decepticon tenía todo a su favor.

-Entonces, no hagamos que el enemigo espere, ¡Salgamos a la victoria del Imperio Decepticon!- Finalizo con esa gloriosa frase, la cual movilizo a toda la armada, mientras Megatron avanzando al frente del grupo como todo héroe militar.

Starscream no intervino, analizando cada acción de su comandante.

-Se que algo planeas- Se dijo en su procesador, sea lo que sea lo averiguare- Prosiguió transformándose para volar junto con el resto de sus compañeros aéreos.

……………………………………………

Los Autobots habían vuelto a sus actividades, los dos guerreros infectados habían sido llevados a la enfermería, donde serían mantenidos en ese estado de éxtasis inducido, en lo que encontraban otra solución.

Perceptor leía los reportes que Jazz les había hecho llegar, todo acerca de la investigación estaba en su poder y en el de los dos miembros más de ese improvisado grupo integrado por Wheeljack, el microscopio y Rachet.

Al parecer todo detalle había sido anotado con precisión, el saboteador era bueno en sus análisis, casi tanto como el mismo Prowl, tal vez podría ser un buen reemplazo si no encontraban otra solución al problema.

-Hmmm, cada reporte marca puntos negativos para nuestra investigación- Comento el científico sin dejar de revisar los datapads que reposaban en sus manos.

-Lo sé, he corrido simulaciones en teletran, pero no me da resultados positivos, aunque después del último enfrentamiento me percate que el comportamiento ha dejado de ser irracional, pasando a un nuevo nivel- Explico la ambulancia repitiendo la grabación de las cámaras de seguridad.

-Eso quiere decir que ha comenzado la fase de integración y estabilización- Contesto Perceptor, enfocando su atención en el video que se reflejaba en la pantalla, tanto el del escape inicial en su encuentro con Hound, hasta el segundo intento con los gemelos.

-El virus ha avanzado mucho- Continuo el microscopio de manera analítica.

-¿No han pensado en otras soluciones?, es decir el daño no se da de modo directo al core o la chispa, solamente afecta los protocolos de seguridad, pero la personalidad debería mantenerse intacta- Intervino el ingeniero.

Ambos compañeros le miraron con seriedad.

-Esos protocolos dictaminan nuestra conducta Wheeljack- Confirmo Percerptor.

-En parte- Exclamo el Lancia caminando hacia los dos Oficiales, -Los protocolos están diseñados como una medida de seguridad, una restricción; pero eso no crea nuestra entera personalidad, es decir, somos seres vivos, con sentimientos, esa sensibilidad, no viene de softwares o programaciones, viene de la chispa, los esquemas que integran nuestras estructuras son sólo un medio que ayuda para que la chispa pueda interactuar con el medio que lo rodea- Explico con seriedad, -Si no fuese así, no seriamos diferentes a las máquinas humanas- Afirmo.

Rachet le miro pensativo, las palabras de su amigo tenían mucho sentido, pero eso no explicaba el porque de ese comportamiento violento, cada reporte contenido en esa investigación Decepticon, terminaba con un toque violento. Ninguna víctima parecía haber experimentado otro sentimiento de modo extremo.

-Sin embargo las víctimas habían sido elegidas por sus características- Susurro para si, -Probablemente algo tenían en común, algo que los hiciese susceptibles a esa clase de reacciones- Prosiguió.

-¿Qué cosa tenían en común esos dos?- Pregunto

Perceptor y Wheeljack lo miraron confusos.

-Creo que nos serviría si nos iluminaras con tu razonamiento- Exclamo el ingeniero.

-Si, verán hay una constante en este análisis, el comportamiento original de cada víctima, ¿Qué tiene en común todos los afectados?- Les cuestiono la ambulancia.

Obteniendo la respuesta rápida del microscopio quien no tardo en unir los detalles mencionados.

-¡Claro!, es tan obvio, todos los sujetos podrían ser categorizados como introvertidos, con una programación cerrada como predominante. Probablemente esto haga que la chispa se mantenga hasta cierto punto sin libertad.

-Las características para las que fueron desarrollados eran de vigilancia, táctica estrategia, entes que debían ser más fríos o analíticos en su actitud, un requisito para esa línea de trabajo.

-Tanto Red Alert como Prowl se aislaban completamente en sus actividades, eran más susceptibles que el resto de los presentes- Finalizó el Lancia.

-Efectivamente- Contesto el microscopio, -Ahora que tenemos el origen y el efecto, debemos buscar la solución.

………………………………

Optimus leyó el reporte que el porche presento acerca del encuentro, al parecer Jazz estaba haciendo su trabajo excepcionalmente, a pesar de lo que sucedía, el saboteador tenía temple, era responsable y parecía estar preparado para cualquier situación. La única razón por la que no había ascendido era que el puesto ya estaba ocupado y no podía quejarse Prowl era la definición de preparación, estabilidad y responsabilidad en uno.

-Pero nada sociable o sensible ante el resto- Se dijo dejando a un lado el data pad. Debía hablar con sus tropas, explicarles lo que pasaba, pero ¿Sería buena idea dar una justificación?, ¿Debería explicar cada una de sus acciones si algo así volvía a suscitarse?

-No te estreses demasiado- Se escucho la voz de su viejo amigo quien acababa de entrar a su oficina.

-Tengo noticias positivas- Dijo, antes de que el trailer hablara.

-¿Qué sucede Ironhide?- Cuestiono Optimus.

-Al parecer tus geniecillos han logrado descifrar parte del dilema, pensé que te agradaría saberlo- Comento la camioneta carmesí recargándose en el muro.

-Si, una buena noticia para variar- Replico Prime, cuando las alarmas sonaron.

-Tal vez hable demasiado rápido- Finalizo el líder Autobot incorporándose.

-Señor, son los Decepticons- Se escucho la voz de Trailbraker por el transmisor, al parecer las cosas empeorarían antes de mejorar.

-Es como una regla universal- Bromeo el especialista de armas, pero Optimus tan sólo asintió, informando a sus tropas que se alistarán para la batalla.

………………………………..

Megatron no espero, era ahora o nunca, sin darles tiempo para actuar, mando un ataque directo, comenzando por el grupo aéreo. Las formaciones avanzaron bajo las órdenes de su sub comandante bombardeando la superficie del Ark, los sistemas de seguridad se activaron pero fueron insuficientes para contrarrestar el ataque enemigo.

El líder Decepticon disfrutaba de la escena, cuando los soldados rivales salieron al encuentro. Abriendo fuego para repeler al enemigo, los francotiradores pasaban rozando las alas de los voladores quienes atacaban con el objetivo de ganar.

Los disparos se atravesaron, creando un espectáculo de luz, hermoso y mortal. Las explosiones iluminaban los alrededores con sus cromas carmesí, mientras los Autobots protegían su base con todo lo que tenían.

La batalla parecía la repetición de muchos enfrentamientos similares, pero ahora ellos tenían el "as" a su favor.

Los Autobots abrian fuego contra los enemigos usando las formaciones rocosas como escudo, la falta de estrategia fue un poco evidente al principio, el grupo comenzó a retroceder lentamente, mientras los enemigos ganaban terreno.

Pero Optimus no permitió que sus tropas perdieran esa pelea, sin dudar continuo avanzando, para enfrentar al enemigo, sus oficiales activos le imitaron devolviendo parte de esa fe a sus hombres.

El trailer abrió fuego con precisión derribando algunos de sus rivales, el grupo parecía decidido a todo, por primera vez no peleaban solo por protección, si no por sus amigos quienes pagaban las consecuencias de esos actos cometidos por los militares.

Megatron tampoco retrocedió, era admirable el esfuerzo de su rival, pero aún faltaba el final. –Era momento de aplicar la segunda jugada en el tablero de la guerra.

-¿Dónde esta tu primer Oficial Prime?- Comento llamando la atención del trailer quien detuvo el ataque por un momento captando el mensaje impreso en esa sencilla oración.

Los Autobots detuvieron sus movimientos, al igual que los Decepticons, esa era una discusión privada, pero parecía ser la causa de esa batalla.

Era turno del segundo jugador.

Optimus se percato de la atención que ambos habían obtenido, antes en enfrentamientos de uno a uno el trailer siempre salía victorioso. Aunque ahora era diferente, la batalla no tenía nada común después de todo, por muy similar que resultara con esos encuentros anteriores.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta Prime. - Continuo el Decepticon provocando a su enemigo, Megatron conocía la verdad, las escenas grabadas por sus espías eran más que suficiente, para el líder enemigo, era delicioso probar ese punto frágil constantemente. Daña la estructura y disfruta desgastando las viejas grietas que ahora soportan el peso original.

El gladiador disfrutaba los gestos confusos que embargaron a sus enemigos quienes, no entendían del todo lo que sucedía, pero por la seriedad contenida en los ópticos de los que ocupaban mayor rango era más que evidente.

-No hay nada que replicar que tu desconozcas, es obvio que todo esto fue plan tuyo- Confirmo el guardián de la matriz.

Si… lo era, jamás negaría la razón de su victoria, con eso le demostraría a todos porque era el líder de su fracción, le demostraría a su segundo porque era superior.

-Fui mas listo que tú- Pensó dando un rápido vistazo al Jet quien se mantenía de pie cerca de él.

-No se que me discutes Prime, lo que hice fue liberar esas pobres chispas, la decisión se ha mantenido en sus manos, no los obligue a nada- Argumento Megatron.

Starscream presto mayor atención, así que eso era lo que el tirano planeaba, había hecho algo con ese Datsun, por eso no estaba presente en la batalla, sin perder tiempo recorrió el campo identificando a las tropas presentes, -él hablo en plural, debe haber más de uno inmiscuido-Pensó, percatándose de otra ausencia, una que conocía muy bien.

-Red Alert- Susurro, una denominación bastante familiar.-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- Se pregunto el seeker poniendo especial atención en esa discusión cercana entre líderes.

-Tu movimiento Optimus, ¿Qué harás ahora que todos los tuyos saben la verdad?- Continuo el guerrero plateado con altanería, -Ahora que saben que sus oficiales son eso en esencia-

-Te equivocas - Respondió el trailer, los juegos de su rival no le afectarían, tenía experiencia en el área, conocía bien a ese rival.

-Si es así, ¿Por qué no están aquí apoyando la causa que ustedes defienden?, ¿Dónde están?- Repitió el Decepticon.

-¡Déjate de juegos Megatron!- Replico Jazz desde otro punto del campo, el porche había estado pelando con un par de Stunticons cuando la discusión comenzó, pero no soportaba que ese sujeto, el causante de todo eso se refiriera a su líder como si fuese el culpable de sus malditos planes.

-Tú iniciaste esto, creaste un virus mortal sin una cura presente, ¿YA le dijiste a tus tropas que ellos también pueden correr con la misma suerte? ¿Que no hay distinción para tus científicos?, ¿Qué usaste sparkling de su fracción para esos desarrollos? - Le reto el saboteador, usando la misma jugada que el líder Decepticon.

El gladiador lo miro con odio, ese miserable porche estaba jugando con fuego, ¿Cómo se atrevía a intervenir en esa discusión privada?, ¿Quién se creía que era?

Las tropas al escuchar esto enfocaron al guerrero de cromas plateados, ambas fracciones esperaban el resultado.

-Tontos, los Decepticons no tenemos esos defectos que ustedes tanto presumen, por algo somos superiores- Respondió Megatron apuntando su cañón hacia el Autobot.

Por destruir a los suyos, por condenar a una raza por tus ideas, si eso es superioridad, creo que prefiero permanecer a mi lado- Se oyó la exclamación de Jazz

-Suficiente Megatron, esto es conmigo- Comando Optimus con un toque autoritario único, el líder rival bajo su arma enfocando de nuevo a su enemigo mortal.

-Los Autobots pueden parecer débiles a tus ópticos, pero nuestra causa es noble, peleamos por lo correcto, por proteger lo que ustedes simplemente destruyen, nadie obliga a nadie, si lo hacemos es porque nuestra chispa así lo manda- Confirmo el guardián de la matriz.

-Lo que ustedes ven como una debilidad, nosotros lo vemos como una fortaleza- Continuo.

Las tropas del Ark aplaudieron al oír la afirmación de su líder, al parecer esa confianza los inspiraba, devolviéndoles esa fe mermada.

La jugada había concluido, era tiempo del contraataque.

-Entonces si eso es verdad, permite que tus hombres lo decidan- Susurro Megatron oprimiendo un sencillo dispositivo el cual ocultaba en su sub espacio. Nadie conocía el funcionamiento de esa herramienta, pero eso no evito que el silencio volviera a recorrer el campo.

Ambos líderes se miraron, era la prueba de fuego, el "AS" oculto que parecía haber sido revelado.

……………………………………………..

Prowl y Red Alert fueron reactivados. Al principio la confusión fue lo único presente, hasta que la realidad volvió. Sin un guardia cuidandolos ambos mechas podrían salir con facilidad, ¿Pero era eso lo que realmente deseaban?

¿Por qué escapar de aquello que defiendes?, ¿Por qué ocultarte de tus aliados si buscas mantenerte firme en esos principios?

Las memorias de esos acontecimientos seguían presentes, frescos, así como las acciones de su líder para retenerlos.

¿Qué decisión tomarían?

El jalo el gatillo, pero era por el bien de los suyos, cualquiera en su posición lo habría imitado. Era la conclusión lógica después de todo.

Ambos mechas se miraron por un momento, encontrándose con ese gesto frío pero racional.

Una decisión había sido tomada.

……………………………………………..

-Somos lo que somos por convicción, no existe otra razón o causa, solo puedes pelear por lo que crees en el alma, y no por lo que alguien te mande a respetar- Esas palabras eran parte de la ideología Autobot, esa y proclamar la libertad de todo ser vivo.

-Retener a tus propios hombres no es lo correcto, debes dejarlos tomar su propia decisión- Pensó Optimus comprendiendo la verdad tras la creación de su rival.

…………………………………..

Una explosión se escucho en el interior del Ark, la forma de los dos autos se hizo visible; la patrulla al frente, con el lamborgini siguiéndolo de cerca.

Ambos mechas salieron a toda velocidad deteniéndose en el centro del campo de batalla. La tensión se sentía en el aire, mientras las miradas se mantenían fijas, ansiosas.

Azul y Rojo, dos colores, dos destinos.

La última jugada se había llevado a cabo.

………………………………..

Prowl pudo sentirlos, al igual que Red Alert, su chispa gritaba por esa libertad que tanto ansiaba. La presencia de esos mechas a sus alrededores creaban infinidad de sensaciones las cuales variaban continuamente, circulando por sus protoformas disfrazadas.

-Una vez que se haya tomado un camino, no hay manera de retroceder. La pregunta era fácil , continuar por el mismo trayecto o tomar la dirección contraría, darle la espalda a todo lo conocido, a la rutina, a esos juicios, a esa vida, a los amigos.

Un aceleron se escucho proveniente del motor de ambos automóviles.

Al parecer había finalizado la partida, la situación estaba en jaque mate.

……………………………………

Tanto Prime como Megatron esperaron, Starscream sonrió comprendiendo lo que estaba pasando, una idea comenzó a formularse en su mente, mientras disfrutaba del espectáculo.

-Al parecer nuestro líder no es tan tonto- Se dijo, identificando el objetivo primario.

El seeker sabía que esa carta también seria en parte el as para su victoria personal.

……………………………….

Un último segundo transcurrió, el motor del Datsun volvió a escucharse, el táctico había hecho su elección.

Vorns de servicio, de lealtad, de trabajo, de amistad, de compañías, de normas. Todo se hacia presente en un solo punto, en una situación. ¿Por qué la duda?

El destino puede indicar un estilo de vida, pero ¿Eso era lo que debía hacer?

Habían sido creados con un propósito, con algo estipulado, programado. Pero las barreras habían caído, ahora las decisiones no se basaban en conceptos pre establecidos, la razón oculta tras el impulso y la necesidad.

Muchas veces deseamos algo, pero sabemos que no es lo correcto.

¿Cuál es la respuesta al dilema?

¿Qué rumbo elegir?

No deberían dudar, no si realmente hacían lo que querían. ¿Sería efecto del virus?, ¿Seria lo que el alma requería? No existía manera de saber.

………………………………..

La batalla acabo. Los Decepticons se retiraron, la teoría había sido puesta a prueba, resultando en un empate.

Pero el honor reino en ese desenlace. Mientras los Decepticons habían ganado un nuevo miembro, los Autobots habían recuperado a un viejo compañero de fracción.

…………………………….

Red Alert observo el atardecer a solas, los colores eran similares aquellos que admiro al lado de su amigo. Un suspiro rompió el momento acompañado de los pasos de otro.

-Un hermoso atardecer, digno de admirarse-Exclamo el lamborgini distinguiendo la figura del segundo al mando.

-Lo es; en efecto- Se escucho la voz del Porche, la alegría parecía haberse esfumado por un instante, pero la armonía se mantenía firme en ese vocalizador, ¿Qué pasaría por la mente de aquel que acababa de perder a su mejor amigo?, ¿Habían tomado la decisión correcta después de todo? ¿No haría nada el respecto? Solo el tiempo lo diría.

-Algún día encontraremos una verdadera cura- Exclamo Red con calma, la infección seguía presente, pero ahora estaba dispuesto a combatirla con aquellos que lo apoyaban. A pesar de los comentarios, los quejidos y los tratos, estaba en el lado adecuado, aquel que su chispa eligió.

Jazz no replico, tan sólo se limito a observar el horizonte.

-¿Cómo le explicaría a Blue las razones tras esa decisión?, ¿Cómo le diría la verdad?

………………………………

En el Némesis…

Megatron obtuvo en cierto modo la victoria, su plan había mostrado un resultado positivo después de todo, los Decepticons no estaban dispuestos aceptar a un Autobot entre sus filas así como así, al menos eso argumentaban cuando su líder hablo.

-Decepticons les presento al nuevo miembro de nuestra armada, su denominación Barricade- Exclamo.

AstroTrain al notar esto se aproximo enojado, -¡Esto debe ser una broma!- Afirmo con ira intentando atrapar al vehículo policíaco, que avanzaba tras el gladiador, pero este esperando esa reacción esquivo fácilmente a su atacante, sacando su arma para disparar justo en el rostro del triplecon.

Megatron no se movió, nadie intervino. Ese era el modo Decepticon de ganar respeto en esa fracción.

Sin consideración el enforcer prosiguió su ataque desgarrando las alas del rival con sus nuevas garras. Hiriendo peligrosamente a su enemigo. El energon corrió con la sonrisa venenosa de ese nuevo rival, los colores del orden ocultando su propia oscuridad. La justicia transformada de un modo poco natural, pero por algo los humanos la representan con una forma ciega.

-Suficiente- Intervino el gladiador plateado.

La patrulla se alejo del triplecon con una sonrisa en su rostro acompañada de ese sentimiento de satisfacción.

En las sombras Starscream observaba el resultado sonriente, en su mano un disco reposaba, con los datos de cierta investigación.

-Si, el momento de su acenso estaba muy cerca, eso sólo era el comienzo de la caída de esa era-

-Disfruta de tus momentos Megatron, pronto seré yo quien mande- Se dijo ocultando la información para salir de ahí.

…………………………….

FIN

………………………………

La vida no siempre es justa, las razones no siempre son las correctas, pero la libertad de actuar es solo nuestra.

Esta es una pequeña teoría que surgió después de leer demasiados fics… Espero haya sido de su agrado.

ATENTAMENTE

Arken elf.


End file.
